To enhance driver and passenger experience, some vehicles include a sound augmentation system, such as an active noise cancellation system. An active noise cancellation system attempts to reduce or eliminate unwanted sound by the addition of another sound source specifically designed to cancel or substantially reduce the unwanted sound. A sound augmentation system in a vehicle may include one or more microphones to detect sounds, an amplifier, and one or more speakers to output augmented sounds. As components in a vehicle age, they may exhibit changes in audio characteristics. For example, changes over time to components such as speakers, seals, trim attachments, headliner/microphone interface, etc. can impact transfer function characteristics of a sound augmentation system. When transfer functions used by the sound augmentation system no longer accurately reflect the characteristics of the vehicle, effectiveness of noise cancellation can diminish.
Additionally, transfer functions used for a sound augmentation system can reflect tuning characteristics that are broadly defined for a group of vehicles in order to achieve stability across a number of build variations. These transfer functions can be effective but may not be optimized to reflect characteristics specific to individual vehicles. For example, variations in trim options, engine options, transmission options, and the like can result in different audio profiles for a particular vehicle make and model.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for transfer function calibration of a sound augmentation system.